Lament
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: How far will Scully go to have Mulder back? MulderScully Romance. COMPLETE!
1. Lament

Title: Lament

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Mulder/Scully Romance, Skinner/Scully Friendship, Doggett/Scully Friendship.

Spoilers: This story is sort of AU for DeadAlive and there are some references to Requiem and This is not happening.

Summary: How far will Scully go to have Mulder back?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Scully knelt beside Mulder's grave stone and placed a bouquet of flowers beside it before standing back up again, unable to stay in squatting position due to the fact that she was now six months pregnant.

"Mulder." she started "Mulder, I..." her voice broke as tears clouded her vision She felt a sudden movement within her stomach and instinctively, she placed her hands gently on the swell of her abdomen.

Scully looked up at the cloudy sky momentarily as she choked back a sob "Oh, god"  
Only moments later, she was rewarded with the rain that now started to fall from the sky "Why, why?" She pleaded before she nearly collapsed on her knees

Scully pulled her coat around her fragile frame and crossed her arms protectively over her swollen stomach to ward off the cold breeze. "I need you." she said softly "The baby needs you."

Her breathing started to increase as she felt herself collapse by Mulder's gravestone. The rain joining her tears, the wind caressing her strands of red hair. Finally the unbearable weight on her eyelids caused her eyes to slip shut as she felt her consciousness drift away.

Nightmares of her entire search for Mulder plagued her mind, as well as images of him being tortured while the tests were performed on him. As the tests continued on him, he shrieked out in pain and horror. "SCULLY!"

The night Scully had found Mulder dead plagued her mind "How bad is he hurt?"

"No...No...No...No!"

"It's too late."

"He needs help!"

"I can't believe I'm really standing here."

Scully felt herself draw in a deep breath as she awoke from her nightmare with a start. She felt a small tingling sensation in her abdomen, which alerted her that she had been lying on her stomach; she quickly rolled onto her back and placed her hands on her stomach, hoping that she hadn't affected her baby in some way. She glanced at her watch; it had only been about ten minutes or so that she had collapsed.

She looked up into the dark sky with ominous clouds, the rain had stopped but the grey clouds threatened to release their rage within minutes. With much effort she managed to pull her self to a standing position.

Scully forced back tears as she buttoned her coat, knowing that Mulder would never know the existence of the child she carried. Taking one last look around her surroundings, it was clear that no one had been in sight the entire time.

Before she turned to make her way back towards her car, she looked back to Mulder's gravestone and to her flowers. "Mulder, I, I love you." she choked back her tears

She bit her quivering lip and forced her self to head back towards her car. Once she managed to reach her car, she looked back up at the ominous clouds and then her gaze fell back onto the graveyard, knowing that if she stayed much longer, it would be extremely difficult to mentally force herself to leave.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she got inside and placed the keys in the ignition and pulled out onto the street. Once she was out and onto the road, Scully clasped the steering wheel tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before opening them once more.

She watched as the rain started to pour onto the windshields and instinctively, she turned on the windshield wipers as the rain battered the windshield. When she felt the tears back in her eyes, she slowly began to take deep breaths as she was pulled into her memories with Mulder, mostly before he had been abducted.

-Flashback-

"No, I've been thinking about it. Looking at you tonight, holding that baby, knowing everything that's been taken away from you. A chance for motherhood and your health and that baby. I think that, I don't know, maybe they're right." Mulder whispered

"Who's right?" Scully asks

"The FBI, maybe what they say is true, though for all the wrong reasons. It's the personal costs that are too high. There so much more you need to do with your life. There's so much more than this."

"There has to be an end, Scully."

When she managed to regain her composure, she opened her eyes as her tears forcefully made their way into her eyes clouding her vision. She felt her car swerve as her heart leapt into her throat. Unable to see through her clouded vision and the rain that beat down on her windshield added, she felt herself loose control of the car.

"No, oh please, no this isn't happening, no!" she cried desperately

The rhythm of her heart beat increased drastically as she was not only afraid for her life, but her baby's. Frozen in action and unable to think clearly, both of her hands instinctively went to her stomach in a protective instinct before everything went black.

Doggett let out a long sigh as he headed towards home after coming from work. He looked by as he would pass the cemetery the way home. He wondered how Scully was because he knew she would drop by the cemetery frequently, not to mention his apartment to spend the night. Though he wondered why she kept paying for it, as if in her mind, he was somehow still alive.

He watched as the rain glossed the windshield and the windshield wipers smoothed it away. As he looked forward on the road, he absently watched this process until he absently looked over to his right, and his mouth fell agape.

He saw what he thought was his mind playing tricks on him, when a car had skidded off the road uncontrollably. He lifted his foot off the gas as his car slowed. He was able to make out the scene and seemingly since no one was behind him, it didn't matter.

Doggett glanced back from the road and back to the scene on the side again and watched in horror. "What the hell?" only moments later the car had smashed into a large tree of the road as the front of the car was rising with flames "Shit!"

Instinctively, he pulled his car off the road and threw open the door and raced towards the scene, his mind passed over the idea of getting out his cell and dialing 911, but he knew he had little time before the car would blow and he couldn't risk any time. His main focus was getting the driver out of the car safely then proceed from there.

Already he felt his adrenaline pumping and beads of sweat trickle down his face as he sprinted towards the driver's side. As he got closer towards the door, the scene before him shocked him even more. His mind was racing. It couldn't be, could it?  
"Agent Scully!" he cried out

He was in total shock, he knew he had to get Agent Scully out of there. It was the type of man he was, loyal and faithful, it was simply what he did. His mind raced and as he gathered himself together he tried the door. Though, no such luck. Another thought stuck him, he moved towards the window as his arm swung with full force at the window causing it shatter and repeating the process.  
The class caved in and sure enough he thought, it was Scully.

He reached in and unlocked the door, swinging it open. There Scully was, leaning over to the right, her eyes closed. He could hear the sound of her ragged and uneven breathing which seamed to relieve him some, she was only seemingly unconscious. Blood trickled down the side of her face; he looked down to see her bruised hands just below the steering wheel spread out in a protective motion across her stomach.

The sight of this nearly destroyed him. He briefly recalled the death of his son and how much it had destroyed him and he felt...no he knew he had let him down. He hated when these sorts of trauma's resurfaced. He felt obligated to watch her back especially now, he didn't want to let anyone else down perhaps this would somehow make up for it?

"Agent Scully, Agent Scully can you hear me? Agent Scully?" he asked as he hurriedly reached to remove her seatbelt but no answer, her looked out through her now shattered windshield to see the flames increase in size

Realizing his time was drawing to a close, he pulled the seatbelt off of her and quickly but as gently as he possibly could. He placed his arm under her back an one under her legs and slowly began to move her out from the passenger side.

Gently he moved one of her arms away from her stomach and placed it behind his neck to help support her weight. Once he had her securely, he looked back towards the raging flames before trotting back towards his car, smoothly but quickly before he heard the expected loud explosion.

With great difficulty, he shifted Scully's weight and slowly lowered her into the driver's side of his car until the ambulance would arrive, which would be any moment now because he already saw a few people pulled off the road further down on their cell phones. In any case, he pulled out his cell phone and phoned A.D. Skinner. He squeezed his eyes close before reopening them again and adjusting them to the surrounding, god he wished this day would end. He pulled up his jacket around his head to ward off the rain which already had soaked his suit.

As the phone rang he looked over at Scully's form, her eyes opened to slits, as she was oblivious to her surroundings and her eyes rested on Doggett's tall but blurred form she began to mumble, "Mulder?" she asked weakly before fading back into unconsciousness

The voice on the other side of Doggett's phone brought him back to the present.  
"Skinner."

"Yeah, it's John Doggett."

Scully began to open her eyes, as the white ceiling above her slowly came into focus, she could hear the beeping of monitors close towards her. Trying to place where she was, she felt a strong throbbing in her forehead, where she raised her now bandaged hands, one of her fingers must have been broken or fractured because it was currently in a splint.

She jolted as she felt a sharp stab in her abdomen, which was now more painful then ever. "Scully?" only one person usually refereed to her that way but recently she found this familiarity when she realized she was in a hospital

She shifted and met Skinner's eyes. "Scully, how do you feel?"

When she recognized the tall figure as her boss, but most importantly now her trusted friend. She took comfort in this but didn't reply. She had no idea what was happening to her. "What, what am I doing here?" she finally asked softly managing to turn her head

Skinner remained quiet for awhile as he searched for the right words. "You, you've uh, Scully you're in a hospital. You've been in an accident, do you remember?"

Scully looked away, she remembered going to visit the cemetery and then the horror of realization kicked in. She remembered swerving off of the road and losing control of the car before everything had gone blank. At this, she felt another sharp jab which she now recognized as a sign of her pregnancy. She placed a hand gently in the pocket of the hospital sheets around her stomach and with the other, lifted her bandaged hand slowly up to her face as she felt tears cloud her vision and her lip quivered.

She nodded at Skinner before she squeezed her eyes closed and began to cry softly.  
"My, my baby?" she pleaded in her quivering voice

Skinner sighed and looked away briefly before turning back towards her "The doctors are confident you and the baby will be fine, though they say you both are lucky to even be alive, your car had collided into a tree and ended up in flames, which resulted in an explosion."

"Then, how...who?"

Skinner placed his hands at the edge of the hospital bed to support his weight. "Agent Doggett had been driving down the road after work when he had seen what he thought was your car going out of control and end up in a tree trunk. Of course he had pulled off the road, though when he saw it was you suffering a concussion from the impact of the accident, he had just but barely enough time to get you out of there. The paramedics had been called before he had called me."

She nodded as she felt guilt overwhelm her, if it wasn't for Agent Doggett, not only her but her baby, her miracle, her's and Mulder's. They would have...they would. The thought of losing it would devastate her, destroy her.

Scully gasped in pain as she placed the palms of her hands on the hospital bed forcing herself into a sitting position. "Scully, Dana!" he was about to protest and before Scully could reply a wave of dizziness overcame her and the room faded and as her hands gave from beneath her and she collapsed back down

"Dana, are you alright?" Skinner was about to call for a doctor when Scully managed to speak

"It's alright, I'm okay." She reassured him

Before Skinner could respond, they both looked up when a doctor entered the room. Scully instinctively placed her hands on the rise of her stomach and gasped when she felt the soreness of her skin and the pain that consumed her being at her touch. Immediately her expression changed, and her face was full of worry and concern.

"Take it easy, Dr. Scully, you've been through a horrible ordeal."

'You can say that again.' she thought dryly

When the doctor looked over to Skinner and was about to tell him to leave, Scully spoke.  
"No, it's alright."

The doctor looked at her once more for conformation and Scully just nodded. Ever since Mulder's disappearance, she had often relied on her superior whom she had now come to trust as a good friend, now she had took comfort in his presence.

The doctor proceeded further into the room analyzing a clipboard and flipping some papers. "We've been doing some tests before you came to consciousness and came to a conclusion on your condition."

"My condition?" Scully asked worriedly as she and Skinner shared a glance at one another before turning back to the doctor

She paused before speaking "From the results, we can tell you had passed out seconds before the accident. Toxemia is what we determined." She gave the fellow doctor and mother to be a second to let this sink in

Scully knew what it meant; it was a blood pressure condition which was mostly as a result of stress.

Skinner watched sadly as Scully's eyes welled with tears, she gently cupped her swollen abdomen with her hands. "Then, my baby, will my baby be alright"  
she almost pleaded

The doctor tapped her pencil "Yeah, we are sure and with confidence say and believe that you and your baby will be fine, however I highly advise you for both your sakes that you shouldn't drive until you've come to term and rest as much as possible."

Scully bit her lip and nodded before the doctor spoke "Oh and just to be sure, you haven't been taking other medicines before the accident?"

Scully's eyes were about to close as a result of the amount of energy exerted from her tired and weak body. Much to her relief Skinner spoke on her behalf.  
"No, she's been in a very traumatic state of mind lately; she's been through a lot in the past six months." Skinner cleared up as the doctor nodded as she was about to leave Scully spoke again

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" She managed

The doctor watched as Scully winced in pain briefly "There's some bruising in your skin but there's no punctures or open bleeding, it's nothing that time won't heal, if you keep progressing as you are right now you'll be able to go home within a few days. I'll be back awhile later to check on you get some rest." The doctor reassured her before she left the room

Skinner turned and looked back to Scully who was looking up at the ceiling, making such an effort to hold back her tears. She moved her hands in gentle strides along her abdomen to calm the baby. "Mulder." she whispered softly

As much as Skinner wanted to give her some time he knew he needed to say what had been on his mind. He withdrew a deep breath "Scu...Dana." He said gently

Slowly she turned to face him and as she did some tears managed to escape.  
"I'm going to give you some time off when you're released from the hospital."

Her mouth opened slowly, but it took her a few moments to speak. "No, please. I'll be alright. No, I can't leave." She pleaded

"I'm sorry Scully, but even the doctor gave the orders. Especially, not in your condition."

Scully was to tired and weak for an argument, she just turned away and placing her hand to her forehead she began to cry softly.

Skinner knew Scully was in no condition to be questioned but he couldn't help himself, part of him knew what she was doing before the accident, but he had to satisfy his curiosity. So what if it killed the cat. "What were you doing earlier, before the"  
He couldn't bring himself to say it. Scully's crying slowed and she closed her eyes. "Mulder, I went to see him."

Skinner nodded in understanding

Scully took a few moments before speaking once more "Where is Agent Doggett?"

"I told him to go home and get some rest. He's been out of it, which you should get some rest too. I called your mother so she should be here anytime."

Scully nodded

"Thank you..." She said weakly as she let her eyes close

Taking note of this Skinner turned towards the door "I'm going down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Your mother should be here soon, get some rest Dana."

Without opening her eyes, Scully just nodded before Skinner exited her hospital room.

A week later

A group of men stood around the crumpled and motionless form that was Mulder, seeming to perform multiple tasks on him. His limp chest had started to move of all the procedures being done to him.

"Are you sure this will work?" one of them asked

"Of course, what I'm worried about is the chance of the possibility we're doing this for."

"Why waste our time doing this, why not go directly after the source of what we're after?"

"It doesn't work that way. We will lure the target willingly into our hands." The taller man knelt over and touched

"How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see."

Scully shifted in bed, unable to sleep due to several reasons. She still hadn't been able to sleep very well since the accident. Another reason had been due to nightmares about Mulder. She finally gave in as she sat up some in her bed and looked up into the darkness of the room.

She placed her hands gingerly over her stomach when she felt the baby shift, realizing she must have woken the baby by her constant restless moving. "I'm sorry, my little baby." She said softly as she smoothed her hand over her stomach

Her skin was still sore, but due to the fact that she was making good progress in her recovery, she had been released from the hospital a few days ago. She had also reluctantly taken Skinner's orders to take time off to rest and recuperate. However, they hadn't been aware of her getting a rental car, though she doubt they'd be surprised if they knew her well enough, which they should have by now.

A loud piercing ring emitted phone on the dresser beside her bed which caused her to jump in alarm. In attempt to end the awful noise, Scully's hand groped its way for the phone beside her hand and placed it to her hear. "H,Hello?"

"Get dressed and go to the cemetery now!" Replied the ominous voice on the other end on the phone

In a protective instinct, Scully's hand tightened around her unborn. "Who is this?" she asked in a quivering voice

"He needs your help." Replied the voice before the phone went dead

"What the hell happened here?" Skinner asked coming up beside Doggett as they watched the crowds of FBI surrounding the Mulder's vacant casket

Doggett stared off into the scene before them unable to answer Skinner's question.  
"You didn't inform Agent Scully did you?" Skinner inquired

"No, I didn't. But with all due respect sir, I think she deserves to know. I mean, she's going to eventually find out anyway. Stuff like this you can't keep secret for long. I think it's best she hears this from us before she hears it from the wrong person." Doggett said

"Agent Doggett!" Came Scully's voice from behind them

Skinner looked back to Doggett and raised an eyebrow "You were saying?"

"What's going on here?" Scully asked coming up beside them

Reluctant to disclose any information, Skinner didn't answer the question and instead spoke up for her well being. "What are you doing here, Scully? You aren't supposed to be driving."

Scully ignored them as she frantically pushed through the two tall men, as the realization of Mulder's empty casket bore into her. She hardly noticed some of the FBI part when had she moved closer. Mostly the people who had been briefed on hers and Mulder's relationship.

Doggett and Skinner stood closely behind her. Scully brought her hands up to her face as her eyes welled with tears; it was if she was loosing him all over again, even though he was already dead. She pulled in a deep breath before spinning around to face Doggett and Skinner and began to ask a series of questions. "Who did this?" she demanded before turning back to the casket

"Why didn't you tell me?" She continued now more in a whisper

"We don't know the police were called in earlier tonight, about the grave being dug up but we haven't got any suspects." Doggett started and watched Scully place her head in her hands obviously extremely tired and worn out and the effect of the current situation didn't help

Doggett placed a hand on her shoulder "Are you alright, Agent Scully? I could give you a ride home?"

Scully immediately looked back up "No, I'm fine."

Seeing the little progress Doggett was making, Skinner spoke up "Scully, its past 2:00AM you shouldn't be out here of all places, especially in your condition."

"Skinner's right, we'll take care of this."

"No, I..."

"Scully, you can't keep doing this to yourself and to your baby."

This last part caught her attention, as Skinner knew and hoped it would. She had been reluctant to agree, but they reached a compromise and she had gone home with the promise of them keeping her informed.

When she got back to her apartment, she heard her phone ring, but this time it had been her cell phone. Expecting it to be either Skinner or Doggett, she pulled out her phone.  
"Scully."

"Why did you go back to your apartment? I was expecting you to search for your beloved partner." Came the familiar ominous voice which had called her earlier

"Who is this?" She demanded "Why are you watching me, what do you want from me?" She demanded in a fear stricken voice

"Only to give you the chance to have your partner back."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, actually. He never truly was in the first place, you buried a man alive."

"Wha, what do you mean?"

"Yes, in case you were wondering, we were the ones who extracted his body from the grave. Of course he was out of it, we brought him back here and administered him a vaccine."

Scully's tears blinded her vision as she took everything in. Her baby kicked at her womb as she gently smoothed her free hand over the tender skin which protected her unborn.

"I don't believe this." She said in hoarse whisper

"He's asking for you, Agent Scully. You drive to the outskirts of D.C., we'll give you more instructions th..."

"I, I can't dri..." Scully started in obvious concern for her baby, she knew very well that she shouldn't have driven to the cemetery or even rented a car for that matter, she wasn't supposed to be driving, let alone in the dark

"If you fail to arrive in the given time, we'll kill your partner and for good this time. You wouldn't want that now would you?" The man inquired an obvious grin could be detected in his voice "No." Scully replied

She knew she couldn't fail her partner; she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she knew she had been the reason for his death.

Pleased, the man continued "Good. You won't tell anyone what you just heard, otherwise, like I said...he dies."

"I won't. Just please, don't hurt him." Scully pleaded

With great effort, Scully managed to make it to the outskirts of D.C. driving as carefully as she could but more for her baby's safety than anything. It had been a sure miracle that they both had survived a deadly accident, but she wasn't willing to test her luck.

She parked her car on the side of the road to await further instructions; she turned the keys in the ignition and shut off the engine. She placed her head in her hands and began to cry softly. As if on cue, her baby began to stir in her womb. Her and Mulder's baby girl. Her doctor told her the gender a day before she had been released from the hospital.

Scully brought her hands from her face and they came to rest on her stomach. She started to sing to her unborn daughter when the cell phone in her coat pocket rang.

"Yeah."

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" The voice leered

"Tell me where Mulder is!" She demanded as she tried to keep fear out of her voice

"See the warehouse on your far right, be there." The voice replied before the line went dead

She sat for a few moments in silence before she finally decided to get out of the car. Scully removed her seatbelt and gently moved to get out of the car, pocketing her keys and cell in the process. Once she was out of the car, she felt a wave of dizziness overcome her still sore body which made her lean on the side of the car for support.

"Mulder." she whispered

Krycek looked over to now resurrect Mulder tied up in the corner.  
"You're in luck, you're pretty partner is coming to save you."

"You do anything to hurt her, I'll kill you, you rat bastard." Mulder managed as he slipped from unconsciousness to consciousness

Krycek laughed "Wow, you're really scaring me." He said sarcastically

"And this rather intimidating lecture is coming from a man who can barely move. Mulder, the only thing you've succeeded in doing to me is making me laugh at you."

A group of Krycek's affiliates laughed at Mulder's pitiful attempts to free himself from the ropes that were bound to his legs and arms, but quickly silenced as they door to the front of the warehouse had started to be beaten on but within seconds they heard a loud piercing sound of a gun being fired.

Mulder watched as Scully had emerged from the doorway but completely lost consciousness when his eyes dropped to her stomach.

Oblivious to Mulder's slumped form over to the far left, she held her gun up high when she met the eyes of Alex Krycek. "What that hell are YOU doing here?" she demanded

Krycek smiled and held up an electronic distortion device "Were you enjoying yourself while you were out there singing to your baby?" he said much like he had over the phone

An ominous feeling passed through her as Krycek and his affiliates moved towards her.  
She detached her gaze from the people closing in on her and to Mulder's crumpled and unconscious form, in obvious need of medical attention. Scully frantically began to move towards him before she felt numerous men and women grab her arms to hold her back, causing her to drop the gun "Mulder!"

Krycek rounded up beside them before his gaze came to rest on Scully who looked defeated through the pain rounding up through her entire body. "You get me a damn sample of your baby's DNA, or even better terminate your pregnancy and you can have Mulder back!"

Scully knew that things like this usually don't come without some sort of price tag attached and she felt like a fool for believing she could get Mulder back that easily with out paying a price. However, it was a price she was unwilling to pay.

"No! I won't let you hurt my baby, it's mine!" Scully cried

"Well, we're out of luck there aren't we. Either way we're going to get what we want. The child might be the salvation of the human race, I would think that you'd want your Mulder back because either way we're going to get the baby." Krycek's statement came to an abrupt halt as a gunshot sounded through the entire warehouse

Fearing the worse, Scully cringed before pulling at the arms that held her before she forced herself to open her eyes. Before them Mulder stood on shaky legs as he held out Scully's gun before him and pointed it at Krycek.

Scully turned to see that a man that had been holding her had stumbled back in pain as he held his arm where the bullet had entered, before turning back to Mulder. "I warned you, Krycek." Mulder said as he shook his gun in Krycek's direction

"Let her go now." He ordered with a wave of his gun and reluctantly they did so

All Krycek did was laugh at the weak and wavering Mulder before him. Mulder looked over in Scully's direction. "Get out of here, Scully, now!"

"Mulder, no!"

"Go!" Mulder insisted

"No, I'm not leaving you here!"

While they were engaged in their protests, Krycek took this chance to round up on Scully and grabbed her tightly and held his own gun to her neck. "I suggest you put that gun down, otherwise this will be the last time you see your pretty little partner." Krycek laughed

Scully willed herself not to cry as she brought her hands to her stomach, knowing she could loose her baby and Mulder, until finally, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer as one slid down her cheek.

"Scully!"

"Put the gun down Mulder." Krycek continued

"No. You let her go."

Scully closed her eyes and willed all of this to go away, so that she'd end up in the safety of Mulder's arms when this was all over with. Almost immediately she felt relief wash through her when she heard the sounds of sirens just outside of the building.

She felt Krycek's grip on her loosen until he let completely let go of her. "Come on; let's get the hell out of here before we get caught." One of the men said as he picked up the invalid Mulder had shot

Krycek looked at Scully "You called them, damn it!"

"You think I'd come here without a plan, you're wrong. You of all people should have figured that out by now."

As Krycek was about to bring up his gun once more, the man who had spoken grabbed his shoulder "Come on! We don't have any time, if we don't get out of here now, we might as well say goodbye to our chances of getting the child."

Krycek then moved towards Mulder "Let's get him."

"No, we don't have time. He won't leave easily without a fight and we don't need to bear any extra burdens. Let's go, now!"

Krycek reluctantly agreed as they all fled the scene in what seemed in only moments.  
Scully turned back to Mulder who staggered over towards her, barely able to walk as he collapsed onto the cold ground.

"Mulder!" Scully cried out as she rushed over towards him and kneeled next to him and gently lifted his head to rest in what was left of her lap

She checked his pulse too be sure that he was only unconscious before running her hand gently over his face while leaning down as best as she could to place a kiss on his head before she started to cry.

The last thing that was heard was the entire warehouse being swarmed with the police and paramedics.

The next thing she knew she found herself at the hospital being checked briefly by the paramedics, when her mind replayed earlier events she jolted. "Where's Mulder?"

Her gaze shifted to Skinner who happened to be next to the paramedic, he looked tired and drained of all the event's he'd witnessed within the last few hours. "His room is down the hall, he'll be fine. Agent Scully, are you sure you're feeling alright, you seem fine, but did anything happen?" The paramedic asked

Scully shook her head and moved from her sitting position."No, I'm fine." Scully assured her

The paramedic nodded and left Scully and Skinner to talk. "How is he?" Scully asked "He's still unconscious, but he'll be alright, he's been making a large amount of progress for a man who's come back to life." Skinner said tiredly

Scully nodded and seeing the state of mind Skinner was in, she guessed Doggett was probably in the same condition if not worse for a skeptic who's just had a dose of truth thrown at him all in one night.

"Were you able to get a lead on Krycek and the others?" she asked

Skinner closed his eyes and shook his head slowly "No, they must have taken off to one hell of a place because we couldn't locate them anywhere. I promise I'll find them Dana." He said tiredly

Scully reached up and placed her hand on Skinner's shoulder. "You should go home and get some rest sir. It's been a long night." Scully said wearily although her gratitude and appreciation of Mulder's return had risen over her body's desire for rest

"Dana..." Skinner started

"I'll be alright, get some rest." Scully assured him with a small smile before she walked out of the room

Skinner watched her leave before he nodded to himself and left.

Scully opened the door to the hospital room and indeed Mulder was still unconscious, but his condition had been improving which she was grateful for. She slowly lowered herself into a chair at Mulder's bedside and took a hold of his hand in hers as the other one which had the splint on her finger had come to rest on her stomach.

"Hey, Mulder. It's me, Scully. I wish you could hear me, but if you can...I want to let you know that you are at the hospital and I'm here, and hope that you will wake up soon." she said softly before she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes

Mulder could hear a familiar voice in his dreams, Scully's voice. Somehow he had known he was lying in a hospital bed, as he lingered between reality and the dream like state of his mind.

He didn't have to open his eyes to remember the last few hours' events, however it wasn't Krycek's devious self that phased him. It was looking at Scully once more in what seemed like ages, more or less her stomach. Could it be true? Was she really pregnant, or would he just wake up to find out that all of the last few hours' events were all part of some dream. But if she really was pregnant, how could that be possible? Unless someone other than him has stepped into her life to replace his absence. The thought was unbearable.

"And hope that you will wake up soon"  
Came the last of Scully's voice before he felt a weight on his chest

He decided to open his eyes to confirm his existence to reality; he shifted slightly to see it was Scully who was now asleep on his chest. Mulder gently lifted his hand and ran his finger's through her hair. "Scully." He said softly as if to confirm her presence

At the sound of his voice and her name, Scully jolted and turned to face him as a smile spread over her face. "Hey." Mulder whispered

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Scully asked

"Could be better." Mulder said with a smirk

Scully laughed softly but fell silent when she saw the smile on Mulder's face fade and silence drifted between them before Mulder finally spoke once more. "Scully, are, are you really...pregnant?"

Scully's expression went blank as she contemplated what to say. How to tell him, she didn't want to drop the bomb on him quite yet because he's just returned from the dead.

Scully took his large hand in her own and rested gently on her stomach. "Yeah, although it feels like a long dream, that I've recently woken up from. I don't know how to explain it but, I'm pregnant."

"How is this possible?" Mulder suddenly asked as he became overwhelmed with several different emotions, happiness for his partner who thought she'd never be blessed with a chance to have a child, however confusion on his behalf because he wasn't sure where he fit in all of this

"It's our little miracle, Mulder." She smiled gently as she smoothed her thumb over his hand

At the look in Scully's eyes, Mulder willed himself to return the smile, however the muscles in his face wouldn't budge.

Taking note at the unchanged look in Mulder's face, Scully looked down and continued "I found out I was pregnant the day after your disappearance and it was then that Skinner and I had exchanged news. He told me he had lost you, and it was then I told him of my pregnancy and to keep it a secret." She spoke softly as she looked up for any sign in the change of Mulder's facial expression in which there hadn't been

His gaze had become distant and cold. Scully looked down and forced back tears as she positioned herself to stand and placed Mulder's hand gently back at his side. At this movement Mulder turned to look at her when she had made a small gasp.

"Scully?"

Scully stretched her sore body slowly "I'll be right back Mulder, I just need to head to the cafeteria and get something to eat for the baby." She reached up her hand and placed the back of it on Mulder's head as she smoothed it down to the side of his cheek

"I'll be right back okay? I promise." She said before she stood up and made her way over to the door and smiled gently at him before she closed the door behind her

Mulder had been released from the hospital the following day seeing as there weren't any serious reasons should he have been kept at the hospital. With the assistance of A.D. Skinner, Mulder had gotten a ride home.

Scully had suggested that it wasn't any problem and that she could take him back home but Mulder had said that it wasn't necessary so she had no choice but to reluctantly accept the fact.

As midnight drew near Mulder sat in the darkness of his apartment, the only illumination was that of his mute TV as he bathed in solitude. He wasn't sure how long he had sat like this, lounging in the depths of his own pity, confusion and sorrow.

He knew he had hurt his partner, when all she'd been trying to do was help and Mulder couldn't help but think Skinner had noticed the tension between them and when the phone rang, Mulder nearly jumped out of his skin.

Glancing over at the clock on his desk the red illuminated numbers displayed 11:00PM, with a groan at who could have been calling at this hour, he picked up the phone and answered groggily "Mulder."

"Yeah, it's Skinner."

Scully shifted uneasily in her bed much like she had the previous night, though it hadn't been the physical pain, but the emotional feeling of how distant and cold Mulder had become. It was as if it was a complete stranger walking around in Mulder's body.

She was hurt because he had distanced himself from her and since he had left from the hospital, the most he would say was 'Yeah, uh huh...yes, no.' Or nothing more than a sentence in response to a question. None of them had brought up anything about Krycek either; the whole ordeal was just too much.

Scully lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling, while she absently caressed her stomach. The baby hadn't been moving around much during the night, so she decided she must have been asleep.

Scully looked over to her clock which showed 11:15PM. It was then she felt a sudden feeling well within her. She needed to be sure Mulder was alright otherwise she knew she wouldn't be able to get any rest no matter how much tea she drank, her instincts told her to go see Mulder.

Moving quickly but gently, Scully positioned herself to get out of bed careful not to awake or disturb her sleeping baby. She knew it was late, but she had to see Mulder, she had to.

After finishing the late night conversation with Skinner, Mulder was lost more than ever especially when Skinner had called him up about Scully and what she'd been through while he was gone, but more than anything, her accident.

It was then he felt like killing himself because it dawned on him through the conversation that she had gotten in the accident because of him. Her and the baby nearly loosing their lives because of him.

Mulder knew that had he not gone into the forest that night, that he'd still still be with her and that the accident never would have happened. And now that he'd returned from the hospital, all he succeeded in doing was hurting her and emotionally it killed him, if it hadn't already.

A knock on the door brought him out of his revere, and slowly he moved up from the couch and cautiously proceeded towards the door.

"Mulder, it's me." Came Scully's quivering voice

Mulder immediately found himself unlatching the chain to the door too see Scully standing in front of him, hugging herself to ward off the cold and if he didn't know any better, he'd say she was wearing one of his shirts.

"Scully, what, you shouldn't be driving." He said quickly as he felt his concern and protective instinct over her rise

"Mulder, I just wanted to see y...how you're doing." Scully said quickly

"Scully, it's eleven thirty at night." Mulder started as he looked at her with concern

Scully looked down "I know, I'm sorry. If you want me to leave I..." Her voice broke

Mulder moved forward and placed his arm around her small frame and ushered her inside "No, it's alright, come in Scully."

He closed and locked the door behind her as he led her to the couch. "Here, make yourself comfortable...I'll go get you a blanket, you look freezing."

"Yeah...I was already halfway here when I realized I forgot my coat at my apartment." She said with a small laugh as she slowly lowered herself into the spot where Mulder had been sitting

Mulder emerged from his room with a thick coverlet and draped it around Scully before he took a seat next to her. "Are you alright Scully?" he asked as he gently moved her to rest against him

Surprised but content at this sudden change, she allowed herself to relax against him.  
"I'm alright. I just haven't been able to sleep very well." She said as she closed her eyes

"I know."

"What?"

"Skinner called me tonight told me about the accident, about everything, how none of this has been easy for you and the baby." Mulder trailed off as he looked down at Scully

Tears welled in her eyes "Mulder..."

"None if this wouldnt have happened if I hadn't gone in that forest that night. There are so many things I need to apologize to you for, but I don't even know where to start."

"Mulder, you weren't in control of what happened, it's not your fault." She said softly

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting since I've returned, it's just been so hard to try and find where I fit in. If it wasn't for you, there wouldn't have been any reason for me to return."

"You know everything happens for a reason Mulder. If no one needed you, you wouldn't be here, but 'we' need you and you're here aren't you? You have no idea how happy I am to have you back." Scully trailed off as her eyes started to slip shut

Mulder turned off the TV and turned back to his partner. "Well it's getting late so..."

Scully opened her eyes and turned to Mulder "I know, want me to get going?" She started to sit up

"No, you shouldn't be driving Scully, especially when it's dark. I don't want anything to happen to you Scully, or our little miracle." He motioned to her stomach

Scully smiled at Mulder's words, this was the Mulder she knew and loved, he truly did return. "Come on, I have a night shirt you can wear, since you have taken to wearing my shirts I see." Mulder said as he stood up

Scully's smile faded and she looked up slowly only to be rewarded with a grin from Mulder and she laughed with relief. "Mind helping me up then, Mulder? I seem to have gained a bit of weight." she smiled

"Of course." He moved over towards her and extended his hand

"This way."

"Trust me, Mulder. I didn't have a memory lapse, I know my way around." She joked

Scully sat on the side of the bed and reluctantly removed Mulder's dress shirt and sat there briefly overlooking the slowly but surely fading scars from the accident which bruised her stomach.

Mulder emerged from the bathroom to see Scully sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Scully." He spoke softly until he made his way around the bed to see what had drawn her attention

He gasped and nearly ran to her side when he saw the dark bruises on the delicate skin of her expanded stomach. "Oh god, Scully." He whispered as it dawned on him where those bruises came from, the accident

Scully, who had been reminiscing on the event, slowly turned to look at Mulder and almost through him with tears in her eyes, before looking down and biting her quivering lip. Mulder quickly encircled her and gently held her to him as she started to cry, he felt guilt consume him and forced back the tears in his eyes.

"Mulder..."

"I'm sorry, Scully...it's alright, I'm here now." He said gently as he pressed his lips against the top of her head

He gently rocked her next to him until her crying had slowed.

"Is the baby okay, Scully?" he finally asked as he placed his hand ever so gently next to hers on her stomach as he was afraid to hurt her

Scully pulled back gently as she placed her hand on Mulder's. Mulder looked down to see the splint on her finger and gently smoothed his thumb over her skin.

"Yeah, the doctors said the baby is alright. No internal damage." She said softly

Mulder leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her stomach. "I love you, baby and I'm happy you and your mom are alright because I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to both of you."

Scully smiled gently as the baby stirred in response. Mulder looked back up at Scully.  
"Does the baby do that often?"

Scully nodded "Yeah"  
Scully moved to put on the night shirt as Mulder moved to the opposite side of the bed. After she put the shirt on she moved to lie on her back next to him as he gently encircled her and pulled the covers up around her.

They lay in silence as minutes passed between them before Mulder spoke as he pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. "What's on your mind, Scully?"

"I'm just...well; I'm worried about the baby. I'm worried about it's safety and well being and after hearing all that from Krycek, how will I be able to protect it? I have an obligation to the baby and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to it." Scully said

"You won't fail Scully. I know that for a fact. The baby is lucky to have you as it's mother. I don't know anyone better suited for the job and I won't let anything happen either one of you, because I love you both more than anything." Mulder kissed her cheek

Scully smiled "We love you too."

"On a brighter note, do you know if the baby is a boy or girl?" Mulder asked as he placed his hands gently over Scully's

"The doctor told me the day before I was released from the hospital. It's a little girl, Mulder."

Mulder smiled widely as tears of joy filled his eyes "Really?"

Scully smiled at Mulder's reaction "Yeah."

Mulder smoothed his hand lightly over her stomach "Have you thought of a name for her?"

"I was thinking of something with Samantha in it."

"Scully..." Mulder started

"Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm honored by that, It's just...I don't want the baby to share the same fate as my sister." Mulder replied

Scully nodded in understanding "Alright, how about Alethea for a first name? It's Greek for 'Truth', Mulder."

Mulder smiled "You'll really name her that, Scully?"

"You like it? Then that will be her first name, but Samantha is going to be her middle name and you're not getting out of it." She laughed

"Alright." Mulder compromised

"Aleta, Alitta and Leta are nicknames for Alethea." Scully continued

Mulder gently moved closer to Scully's stomach "How are you doing Alitta, my little angel?" Mulder asked gently as he moved his hand over Scully's stomach

Alethea had shifted in response as Mulder gently stroke her stomach. Mulder looked up to see Scully's eyes had drifted shut while she had been watching Mulder with a smile on her face.

Mulder kissed her stomach once more before moving back up beside her to turn of the light.

"I love you Mulder, thank you for returning to me." Scully knew she would have to eventually talk to Mulder about the details of everything that's happened and of the partner she'd been assigned on the X-  
Files, Agent Doggett. Though she knew all this could wait, all she needed was right in front of her, her baby and Mulder.

"You get some rest. I love you and Alethea, and I'll do everything in my power to keep you and our daughter safe." Mulder whispered before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to indulge in the safety of his own world, their own world

END 


	2. Consolation

Sequel to Lament

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Mulder/Scully Romance, Skinner/Scully Friendship, Doggett/Scully Friendship.

Spoilers: This story is sort of AU for Dead Alive and there are some references to Requiem and This is not happening.

Summary: Mulder's back but does that mean Scully and their unborn daughter are safe?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

As Scully stood in the kitchen making a sandwich for her and the baby, she couldn't help but close her eyes momentarily as she took in the tranquility of the beautiful spring day.

She reopened her eyes to see the afternoon sun streaming through her window and as she bathed in the sun light, her hand absently came to rest on her stomach. In that moment she knew that she couldn't possibly wish for anything more. A month and a half ago Mulder had been returned to her and since his return he had been staying with her. Even though she had assured him that she would be alright if she took it easy, he had insisted and been determined to be there for her and their baby.

However, she knew Mulder would get bored being cooped up in an apartment all day, such as days like these when he would pay a visit to the office for a little while. When Mulder had first met Doggett, he had been extremely reluctant to accept him as an Agent on the X-Files. If it weren't for Scully, they would have been at each others throats. Of course, when ever he had left her sight for a long period of time, she couldn't help but feel scared that Mulder would be taken away from her again.

Only by assuring her that he'd be back at a certain time and that she could always contact him by cell phone, she'd be even remotely close to letting him go, but even then that hadn't stopped her from worrying.

A sudden crash caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. She jerked her head in several different directions for the source of the crash. "Mulder?" she asked in a quivering voice

When she received no answer, she reached back and pulled the gun she kept on her out of its holster and slowly moved of the kitchen. Instinctively, her free hand went to her abdomen as if to shield her unborn child from any danger that lay ahead.

Still holding her gun, she proceeded into her living room watching for any sign of danger or movement. At this moment she wished Mulder were there because even as independent that she was, she knew she didn't have much of a physical defense especially in her condition.

She found herself trembling in fear for not only her life but more than anything, her baby's life. Once she heard something in the back of her, she started to turn around but before she could catch her assailant's face, she saw a fire extinguisher before it connected with the back of her head and before she could process what was happening, her vision went black.

An hour later

Mulder sighed as he placed the phone back onto the receiver.

"I can't get a hold of her." Mulder said in a defeated tone of voice

"Did you try her cell?" Skinner asked

Mulder nodded "Yeah, she still wouldn't pick up and she would have called me if anything happened or let me know if she went somewhere, but the thing is I have her car so leaving would be out of the question."

Skinner removed his feet from his desk and turned to face Mulder "Mulder, with all honesty, I don't think you should have left her alone, especially because of her condition and the situation with Krycek after the baby. Sure, it's been a month and a half, but the case is still unresolved." Skinner said as he removed his glasses and ran his fingers over his temple

"I know, even if she was resting she would have eventually answered the phone, she's not a deep sleeper."

"Go home and check on her, Mulder. I'll go with you just in case." He said as he put his classes back on and got up from his chair

Mulder, who couldn't really say no just simply nodded. He was more worried about Scully and their unborn daughter more than anything and he knew if anything went wrong, he would never forgive himself.

Scully slowly opened her eyes and placed her hand to her throbbing temple as a blurry image came into focus. She gasped in horror at the realization of her location and it was a place she would never have wanted to return to.

She almost jumped back at the sight of Alex Krycek, but a heavy cramping in her stomach prevented her from doing so. When the cramp subsided, she slowly moved back as she looked up at Krycek who was approaching her.

"What am I doing here? What did you do to me? Where's Mulder?" She asked fearfully with a vast amount of fear in her eyes.

"We didn't do anything to you Scully and as for Mulder, he's out of the question. Although, we do want your baby. It's DNA more or less and there's only one way to get it."

"No! I won't let you bastards take my baby. I won't let you use her as your lab rat, and if you even so much as touch a hair on her head, I'll kill you." At this Scully's hand instinctively reached back for her gun only to find its holster vacant

Krycek managed a laugh "Is that so? A little difficult for a pregnant woman without her armor don't you think Marita?" he asked aloud as he looked over at Marita Covarrubias who was standing next to one of his associates

Not wanting to get into it with Krycek, Marita merely nodded.

Satisfied, Krychek immediately turned his attention back to Scully. "Too bad Mulder's not here to say goodbye." Krycek stifled a laugh

Scully cringed at another heavy and forceful cramp in her abdomen as horror struck her, she was going into labor.

Once Mulder and Skinner reached Scully's apartment, Mulder used the key Scully had given him to open up the door to her apartment.

With one quick look they could feel the vacancy of the apartment.

"Scully?" Mulder asked hopefully as he carefully traced the room for any signs of life

As Skinner went in the opposite direction, Mulder made his way towards Scully's room only to find it to be the same as the living room, vacant and empty. Just as he turned to leave the room, he heard Skinner's voice call out to him from the kitchen.

"Mulder, over here."

Mulder made a reluctant move to exit the room before he took one last look at the empty room that was without Scully's presence before making his way over to Skinner's direction.

"What is it?" he asked as he started towards the kitchen "Find something?"

Skinner nodded as Mulder entered the kitchen "Yeah, over here." Skinner started as he pointed towards an unfinished sandwich

"Looks like someone forgot their lunch."

Mulder sighed heavily "Scully..." he managed

Skinner eyed him questioningly "Mulder?"

"It's Scully. She wouldn't have left with out telling me, much less leave without any means of transportation." Mulder trailed off as he absently stared straight ahead of him as if he were in a trance

Skinner stepped closer towards Mulder in attempt to bring him out of his reverie "What is it?" he asked slowly

"Alex Krycek." He said still in his trance like state

"What? Do you even know where he is?" Skinner inquired

Mulder grabbed his jacket and key "Let's hope so." He said before he exited the kitchen

Skinner sighed glancing back at the uneaten sandwich before following Mulder out the door.

An hour or so later

Scully opened her eyes once more and seeing that her current situation wasn't just a nightmare, her heart sank. Her cramps began to turn into contractions. She began to cry softly to herself. She felt helpless in her current situation, she was pregnant and going into labor and there was nothing she could do, and even worse she was surrounded by the people who looked like they were ready to take her baby away at any moment.

Scully of course had considered her options. She considered telling them that she was in labor and that she needed to get to the hospital. However, she highly doubt they would cooperate and if anything, they would prep her up and deliver the baby themselves and she couldn't take that risk.

Krycek and the others who had made themselves comfortably seated in front of her had been negotiating about where they would go from there. However, Scully's constant cringing as if she were in pain hadn't gone unnoticed by Krycek who had been keeping a watchful eye on her.

"What's your problem?" He asked as he leveled his gaze

If he didn't know any better he'd say Scully looked like she was in labor.

"Nothing. It's just, I need something to eat. I haven't been able to eat all day." Scully managed through cringed teeth

Krycek eyed her suspiciously as she lay on her knees with her arm draped around her stomach protectively and at the same time trying to ward off the pain of her contractions.

"Well isn't that just too bad."

Scully shot Krycek a furious glare and before she could open her mouth to send a derogatory comment back at him, she was caught by surprise when another contraction hit her full force which caused her to yell out in pain and give her self away.

Krycek cocked his head to the side and eyed her suspiciously "Sounds like more than just your ordinary hunger pains, Scully." He almost smirked knowingly as he watched her clutch at her stomach

Scully made no move to deny his almost evident accusation, which only clarified the answer to Krycek's silent question.

"I may not be a doctor, but just admit it Scully your in labor." Krycek said as he watched her defenseless form curl into a protective ball

Scully closed her eyes and started to take deep and ragged breaths and started to speak as if he weren't there. "You don't understand. My baby is six weeks early, something's wrong." He voice nearly broke

Krycek glanced back at Marita who had come up to stand beside him before turning back towards Scully and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, I guess that saves us a job and a half. It doesn't matter weather she's premature or not, either way would do. The important thing now is her DNA, the sooner the better." Krycek said without any emotion or sympathy

Scully's arms tightened around her stomach "You really are a sick bastard, Krycek and I'll be damned if I let you do anything to harm my baby."

Krycek couldn't help but stifle a laugh out of the response he was receiving from her. If there was one thing he enjoyed, it was pissing people off.  
"Well, we'll see about that." He said challengingly as he ordered all of the people who were standing around, including Marita to prepare for the birth

Scully who was now struggling to try to stand, immediately collapsed back onto the cold floor as she was hit full force by another contraction.

As Krycek was about to turn away, he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Scully. "I suggest you get comfortable, you won't be going anywhere. And not because I'm stopping you, because I bet you'd barely be able to walk out of here yet alone, escape." He said with a smirk before he walked away to assist the others

After Krycek began to walk away, she closed her eyes and began to cry softly.

When they arrived down the street from the seemingly abandoned warehouse, Mulder and Skinner nearly slammed their doors in their anxiousness to get Krycek, Marita and their affiliates behind bars but most importantly, make sure Scully and the baby are alright and get them back safely.

Mulder drew his gun from its holster and nodded at Skinner who did the same as they near the old warehouse building at a quiet but quick pace. "I swear to god, if he did anything to hurt her or the baby, I will kill that rat bastard slowly and painfully in the most cruel and obscene ways possible." Mulder said as they scanned the perimeter looking for any signs of Krycek before they neared the entrance

"Focus Mulder, going on a murdering spree isn't going to solve anything. I know it's not easy just try to remain calm for the time being, for Scully and the baby's sake." Skinner said as he held is gun before him and examined the area

Though still eager to drive a steak through Krycek's heart, this seemed to get Mulder's attention and he reluctantly nodded. Though it was still at times puzzling which side this man was on, Mulder had come to trust Skinner not just as his boss, but as a close friend who's helped Scully and himself throughout so many years that he'd trust him with his life.

"Before we left, I called for backup, so just in case anything's wrong we've got our backs covered." Skinner said reassuringly

Mulder nodded once more as they reached the front door only to find it locked. With a glance at Skinner who was beside him, he nodded and began a quiet countdown before they lunged full force using their body weight to break down the door.

The first thing they lay their eyes upon in the in large warehouse was a whimpering Scully surrounded by a great number of people. Although he had no idea what these were doing to her, Mulder's protective instinct rose and he held his gun up at no one in particular as he scanned the room for the source, until it nearly hit him in the face.

"Ah, come to say goodbye, Mulder?" Krycek sneered "Mulder!" Scully managed to cry out before she had been struck down by another contraction

As Krycek inched closer to Mulder and Skinner, they pointed their guns directly at him in their line of vision. "Stop there!" Skinner ordered as he instinctively felt his fingers start to draw back on the trigger

Krycek only laughed as he stopped a few feet in front of them "Oh, I'm so scared! What are you going to do, shoot me?" he asked sarcastically

"Don't give me any ideas." Mulder said in a warning tone he said as he glanced over at Scully who seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness before running over in her direction

"What are you doing? What's wrong with her? WHAT DID YOU DO?" He yelled as he shoved Krycek roughly out of his way in the process

When Mulder reached her, he nearly threw anyone within reach out of his way in his desperate attempt to see what was wrong with Scully. "Move! All of you get the hell away from her!" he said with a wave of his gun and everyone obediently moved out of his way

As Mulder came up beside Scully he gently placed his hand to her now sweat stained face. "Scully..." he started to whisper softy as he tucked the loose strands of her wet hair behind her ear

Upon his touch, her eyes opened slightly before closing again "Mulder." she managed

"Scully? What's wrong? What the hell did he do to you"  
he broke as he felt tears rushing to his eyes when he saw Scully's hand curl unconsciously around their unborn child

"The, the baby. Something's wrong Mulder." she replied softly through uneven breaths

That was the last thing he'd want to hear. He had known that Scully had been diagnosed with a condition that limited her ability to handle so much stress. A condition that could lead to premature birth or a miscarriage if Scully went through too much stress and this had finally been her breaking point.

They were the only thing he had left, the one true reason he was still living. This was their miracle and he could even comprehend what he'd do if anything happened to either of them.

Overcome by guilt, Mulder seemed to forget the whole situation around him and briefly placed his head next to her stomach before looking back up. "She needs to get to a hospital now!" he ordered

Skinner who had been keeping his gun leveled with Krycek turned to look over at Mulder briefly before turning his attention back to Krycek who seemed oblivious to the presence of the gun. "Sorry to disappoint you Mulder, but she's not going anywhere...that is, not until we get the baby and the DNA it carries."

"Damn it, Krycek!" his voice began to rise

"Don't you see, it may be the one thing that will be the salvation of the human race." he started before Mulder had cut him off

"All you want to do is save yourself, you selfish bastard. I won't let you take our daughter to be tested as your lab rat. I'll be sure to kill you and make you my science experiment for the inhuman sadistic bastard you are before you even get the chance!" Mulder yelled

"Touching, is that coming from the expectant father inside you Mulder? If so, please continue. I could use the entertainment." He smirked

Resisting the urge to pull the trigger right there, Mulder turned and looked back at Scully to clarify that she was still breathing. Skinner with the gun still aimed directly at Krycek turned over in Mulder's direction to see what was causing his distraction.

With Mulder and Skinner currently occupied, Krycek decided to take advantage of this open opportunity to make his final move. He moved quickly and drew his gun within what seemed like moments before it immediately connected with the back of Skinner's head.

Caught by surprise, and before he could process what was happening, Skinner immediately collapsed to the ground as his gun flew from his hand and sailed across the cold floor.

Startled by this sudden action, Mulder nearly whirled background to see Skinner on his knees with his throbbing head in his hands. Still comprehending everything that had seemed to happen within seconds, Mulder watched as Krycek started to approach him.

Mulder kept his hold on his gun up before him and started to run backwards to Scully's direction.

As Krycek neared them he stifled a laugh "Your turn, Mulder. The only difference is, I'll finish you off."

As Krycek neared them, Mulder instinctively moved to shield his barely conscious partner while he managed to keep his gun pointed at Krycek.

"Back off now, or I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your brain." Mulder threatened

Krycek ignored Mulder's threats as he neared the two. He almost had to stifle a laugh when he saw Mulder protectively shielding Scully's pregnant form.

Before Mulder had time to react, the sound of a gunshot pierced through the air causing Mulder to tighten his hold on Scully.

Moments later, Mulder forced himself to slowly look up from Scully to see Krycek falling onto his knees and his gaze traveled downward to see the gunshot wound that was now forming in the center of his chest.

Slowly, Mulder's eyes traveled back up to be face to face with Krycek's shooter to see John Doggett reluctantly lowering his gun before placing it back in it's holster and rushing to Skinner's aid.

Behind Doggett, Mulder watched as several police and paramedics along with Monica Reyes rush into the warehouse. The police going along their routine with telling Marita and the others to keep their hands up and reading them their rights.

Mix feelings of panic and relief wash over Mulder before he closed his eyes and watched as the paramedics got Scully onto a stretcher before they took her to a hospital.

For Mulder, what seemed like an eternity, took minutes before they had finally had arrived at the hospital. Mulder had requested Krycek to be taken to a different hospital than Scully where he had been pronounced dead. Marita Covarrubias and the other's had been taken into custody for the time being.

Mulder came up beside Scully's hospital bed, glad to see that she was somewhat awake now. "It's going to be alright Scully. You're going to be alright and so is our daughter, I promise." He said reassuringly as he took hold of her hand

"Mulder, what happened to Krycek and the others? Is Skinner alright?" she managed as she looked over towards Mulder beside her

Mulder continued to speak as several doctors entered the room and went about their assigned tasks

"It's okay, Scully. Skinner's fine. The paramedics checked on him, just has a nasty headache. He is with Agent Doggett and Reyes and as for Krycek, he's dead. You know, I hate to admit it, but I really do owe Agent Doggett. He has done a lot for us. As for Marita and the others, they have been taken into custody as witnesses."

A female doctor came up beside them to check Scully's progress "Everything's going to be just fine, Dr. Scully. Your daughter will be just fine. We just need to get her out as quickly as possible." She instructed before turning to Mulder

"You got here right on time. If it was to be any later, she might not have made it." She said

"Why? What's wrong?" Mulder and Scully pleaded at the same time

"She seems to be loosing oxygen. You need to start pushing, can you do that for me, Dr. Scully?"

Scully looked at Mulder before nodding slowly "Yeah, I'll do anything, just please let her be alright." She nearly pleaded

Mulder pressed the back of her hand to his lips. "Come on, Scully. You can do this, just imagine holding our little girl in your arms when this is all over with." He encouraged

The doctor counted to three before Scully started her first push. "You're doing just fine, Scully, just a few more pushes!"

Scully leaned forward in the process while grasping tightly to Mulder's hand and repeated this process several times until she fell back into the pillows.

"She's almost here Dr. Scully, just two more strong pushes."

Mulder moved to brush back Scully's matted hair and placed a kiss to her forehead "You're doing great, just remember what I told you."

Scully closed her eyes briefly before she clutched Mulder's hand tightly and with great effort, let out another two pushes before a sharp cry pierced through the air.

Scully exhaled deeply before falling back into the pillows.

"Here she is." The doctor said with a smile as she proceeded to clean the baby up

"Is she alright?" Scully managed to ask through uneven breaths

The doctor smiled and nodded at Mulder and Scully reassuringly as she placed the small baby into her mother's arms. "She's doing just fine. She's going to be just fine. I'll be right back, I'll be just down the hall." The doctor said before motioning to the other doctors who nodded and left the room to the two new parents

Mulder leaned over next to Scully to see Alethea curled up and content next to her mother. She had little rosebud lips and seemed to have small strands of light brown hair and her eyes, a deep blue like Scully's. The thing he couldn't get over though was how small she was. So tiny and vulnerable, oblivious to the grim reality of the entire world. The mere thought made his heart sink.

He watched as Scully ever so gently kissed Alethea's little head. They sat there in tranquility before Scully spoke. "She has your hair, Mulder and jawbone. I can't really say about the nose yet, but she truly is our little miracle Mulder."

Mulder smiled "She has your eyes, Scully. She's so beautiful." He said softly in awe of the sight of mother and daughter before him

Scully smiled as she gently moved Alethea over in Mulder's direction as he carefully took her into his arms and gazed down at his daughter as her eyes slipped shut. "She's so small, Scully."

Scully could detect the worry and concern that was showing in Mulder's face. "I know, she's premature but she'll fill out, don't worry Mulder." Scully said softly as she placed her hand against Mulder's arm

Mulder nodded as he watched their daughter sleep in content "She's so quiet, just like an angel, she's our little angel."

Scully smiled to herself as she watched Mulder with Alethea. "I don't understand what Krycek meant. Why they all wanted to take her away from me, how could so much answers lie inside such a small being, why anyone would want to bring any harm to her"  
She said softly as she watched her daughter sleep in Mulder's protective arms

Mulder looked back over to Scully "She's our miracle, Scully and I'm going to do everything in my power to protect her. I promise you that Scully. I'd lie down and die before I'd let anything happen to either of you. Even if she is the salvation of the human race, she's is our miracle first and that's the important thing."

The two smiled at one another before turning towards the doctor who returned into the room with some papers and placed them on a small table next to Mulder and Scully.  
"I have all of the stats filled in, I just need you to fill in each of your information and the baby's name or perhaps you already have one in mind?"

Mulder looked from the doctor then to Scully who had looked from their daughter then back to the doctor. "Yes we do, Alethea Samantha Mulder."

END

Authors Notes: I decided to go with a name that would have something to do with Mulder's quest throughout the X-Files and what Mulder and Scully have been fighting for over the years, so I ended up with Alethea and decided to go with Samantha for a middle name for Alethea. With Alethea meaning 'Truth' or 'Truthful one', and Samantha meaning 'Listener', combining them would mean 'Truth Listener' with Mulder as the last name. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. 


End file.
